


Cas learns Twitter Lingo /Headcanon

by katesolo0502



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesolo0502/pseuds/katesolo0502
Summary: basically I saw this tumblr thread on twitter where Cas talkes in twitter/gen z language and it was hilarious
Kudos: 8





	Cas learns Twitter Lingo /Headcanon

**Dean:** There is no other way, Cas. I need to do sacrifice myself. It’s for the greater good.

 **Cas:** Chile anyways, sooo. 

* * *

_*Dean looking at Busty Asian Beauty’s and Cas pops up behind him*_

**Cas:** Big Boobs?

* * *

**Bobby:** Cas helped.

 **Cas:** _*watching them from afar*_ I mean I literally raised God and did all this but go off i guess.

* * *

**Sam:** _*Takes Dean’s phone*_ Nice screen name, Dean. Impala67?

 **Dean:** Give me my phone back!

 **Cas:** He did not! Omg, deceased💀

* * *

**Cas:** _✨Hello, Dean✨_

* * *

_*Dean gets thrown into a wall at a hunt*_

**Cas:** Big ooooof. That shit hurted.

* * *

**Jack:** What does love feel like? I don’t think I will ever experience it but I’m curious.

 **Cas:** Mood

* * *

_*Dean gets called old and makes that offended face he always does*_

**Cas:** Skkskskskksk

* * *

**Dean:** I mean that one girl I met at the bar yesterday… oh she was something else…

 **Cas:** NSFW Dean! Smh _*Holds hands over Jacks ears*_

* * *

_*Miracle runs through the bunker fetching a ball*_

**Cas:** Crackhead vibes. Love that for her.

* * *

**Cas:** You don’t watch the pizza man? Basic Bitch…

* * *

**Sam:** *mumbles* Okay boomer.

 **Cas:** What did he sayyyy?

* * *

**Dean:** I just caught Jack watching Porn. Who showed him this?

 **Cas:** 👀

* * *

**Sam:** But what if this works and we can defeat Chuck. I mean it seems easy enough, right?

 **Cas:** That’s clown shit🤡

* * *

**Dean:** I love women! I don’t… I’m not… I don’t like guys!

 **Cas:** I can NOT with you. The gay vibes are quaking rn🏳️🌈

* * *

**Sam** : Dean, that’s stupid. You’re irrational.

 **Cas:** Facts!

* * *

**Cas:** _*looks at Sam*_ It’s the Lord Farquaad hair for me.

* * *

**Sam:** But it’s so unhealthy, Dean. You’ll die of your high cholesterol.

 **Dean:** I deserve to eat junkfood!

 **Cas:** Periodttttt. That’s king shit. We’re always here for body positivity!

* * *

**Cas** : Why you so pressed about this? It’s just a movie.

 **Dean:** Just A MOVIE?!

* * *

**Sam:** I don’t know about this. We should look more into this case. Seems fishy.

 **Cas:** The Mom? Kinda sus tbh.

* * *

**Cas:** _*randomly enters the kitchen*_ Vibe check bitches

* * *

**Dean:** Sam and I can do this on our own. You’ll stay here with Jack.

 **Cas:** Wack.

* * *

_*Throws himself infront of Dean to protect him*_

**Cas:** Yeet!

* * *

**Cas:** Dean? I 'm bored🥺👉🏻👈🏻

* * *

**Cas:** _*talking to Charlie*_ I wanna get railed by him if I’m completely honest. I‘d let Dean run me over with the car and I’d thank him…

* * *

_*Sam smiles while he texts Eileen*_

**Cas:** Simp!


End file.
